The 300th Hunger Games: Time of the Guardians
by GaladaeOakbreeze
Summary: What if the Hunger Games had never been stopped? What if they continued on? On the 300th Quarter Quell all twenty-four tributes are given a guardian, some are animals or magic figures like a living tree of a human form made of water. Each benefits the tribute they guard, but each has a weakness. (this is my first fan-fiction writing so PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A POSSIBLE FAILURE!)
1. Chapter 1

The districts of Panem fell into chaos once when the first rebellion started and afterwards the Hunger Games began. Twenty-four tributes would be selected to fight against each other in combat and the winner would be showered in riches. It was supposed to show the capitols forgiveness, having a winner but those who had seen their children murdered, sometimes by another from the same district, knew that the best forgiveness would be the stopping of the games. Then another rebellion happened and thirty families from each district were thrown into combat in a small arena only the size of four houses next to each other. They could barely move and people trampled other's dead bodies. Then one man from a poor family was the only one still standing, he waited to be taken away. Mutts were sent after him and he died slowly. That was nothing to symbolize forgiveness, only to inflict fear into the districts. But if they rebelled they were certain they would lose, for one thing worked. The capitol had inflicted fear, fear enough that it would stop those with a burning hatred for getting revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping

**I know the reaping is kind of a boring part of the Hunger Games when each district is explained, so feel free to skip it if you don't care who the tributes are.**

**Prologue**

No one defies the capitol. Two rebellions have taken place in the districts of Panem. In the first, a district was lost. District 13. In the second, no districts were lost but all hope had been. As payment, the fifteen wealthiest and the fifteen poorest families of each district were thrown into a different kind of Hunger Games. A small arena with no cover and little food or water, over 24 tributes and no weapons, was all there was. They made father turn on daughter, mother on son and family on friend. Those who did not kill were chased down and ripped apart by mutts. They died slowly. But once there was one person left, a man from a poor family, instead of a winner they sent the mutts after him. He was killed and soon after the 132nd Hunger Games took place.

No one had rebelled since then.

Now on the 300th Hunger Games they have the Quarter Quell. In this each tribute will be given a guardian of some kind. They can each do a certain thing, a specialty and each has a weakness. Those of water could summon drink for their master, but wind would simply blow it away. But if you put water against earth, that of earth would be drown into nothing. Let the games begin.

**The Reaping**

**District One**

A sea of people gathered around a stage. A larger capitol woman sat on a chair uncomfortably.

"Now, before we begin I have a special film for you from the capitol!" she said excitedly. It first showed the rebellion and starting of the games, followed by the second rebellion and the special version of the Hunger Games that came soon after, and right before that year's games. Almost everyone except the twelve year olds was looking in a different direction, muttering to friends or pulling threads lose from their clothes and twirling them around their fingers. When it concluded the capitol woman walked towards a large glass ball.

"Now, for our female tribute," she reached into the jar and almost grabbed one slip of paper, then moved on to another one. Finally she plucked one from the pile and unfolded it. "Orona Aran!"

A small thirteen year-old walked up on stage, and then looked out at the crowd for the volunteer that there almost always was in the career districts.

"I volunteer!" One girl shouted out. She ran up on stage. She was tall with long brown hair and looked about seventeen. "Aloria Burlock."

"Well, thank you Aloria. Now, for our male tribute." She reached into the other glass ball. "Cavan Trolin."

"I volunteer!" One boy shouted. He also ran up to the stage. He had short blonde hair and was tall but shorter than the girl and looked the same age. "Cornar Rinar."

They shook hands and walked out with the capitol woman.

**District Two**

After of film of rebellion played out and a strange man from the capitol spoke with district two, he walked over to one of two glass balls.

"Our female tribute is Fian Linar." He said. "Volunteers?"

"I volunteer." One girl said just loud enough for most people to hear, and then she walked slowly up to the stage. She had long blonde hair and seemed strong, but fairly small. She was eighteen years old. "Parana Lintar."

"Thank you Parana. Our male tribute is Navin Jaran. Volunteers?"

"I VOLUNTEER!" one boy shouted loudly, then ran up to the stage. He was seventeen years old and had short blonde hair. He looked tall for his age. "Garvan Larr."

They shook hands. Parana smiled shyly, looking down but anyone who would have seen it would have been able to tell it wasn't a real smile.

**District Three**

To a crowd of unwatchful eyes the film of rebellion, the starting of the games, and the brutal slaughter of a man who thought he had won played out. The woman who came from the capitol watched it though, and she mouthed the words it played out.

"Now, I love that don't you?" she asked. No one answered. "Our female tribute is Kirana Fanti." She said. A fourteen year old girl with flaming red hair and freckles walked up on stage. "Our male tribute is Ontar Land." A seventeen year old boy walked up to the stage. He had dark brown hair and was tall for his age.

The two tributes shook hands and left with the woman who they would now hate more than ever, for she had sent them most likely to their deaths.

**District Four**

Capitol music played against a background of war, loss, death and what the capitol called hope. The children who fought and the parents who wanted them to live, but cried when they did not, knew. Then knew it was not hope. It was fear. They would not listen to the capitol if not for fear. All of the districts knew it. Even the careers.

"Now, after that lovely presentation, it is time to pick our tributes. Jira Yilana is our female tribute."

"I volunteer!" one girl shouted from the crowd. She ran up onto the stage. She had muddy colored red hair and was short for her age but she seemed powerful. She was about seventeen years old. "Lina Niram."

"Thank you Lina. Our male tribute is Biran Lontar."

"I volunteer. Garon Normin." One boy said. He was eighteen and was tall and strong looking with black hair that reached his shoulders tied back in a ponytail.

They shook hands and left.

**District Five**

A sea of heads watched as the small man from the capitol talked before the rebellion film. The capitol made the Hunger Games seem good, like an honest thing, but everyone knew it was not honest. Even though, the capitol played their film, picked the tributes and acted as if the games were a good thing. Their children knew no suffering.

"Now, for our female tribute," the man reached into the glass ball and pulled out a slip of paper. "Fhirin Navin."

A small twelve year old walked up to the stage. She had light brown hair with streaks of blonde that went down to her shoulders. She was average height but did not look very strong.

"Our male tribute is, Xhar Plevan!" He announced cheerfully. Xhar had short blonde hair and was tall, around fifteen years old.

They shook hands and followed the capitol man out of sight.

**District Six**

"And welcome to this year's reaping!" The capitol woman in District Six announced. "Now, before we choose this year's lucky tributes, we have a very, very special film from the capitol!"

Then it played. The film showed death, rebellion, and slaughter. The beginning of the games, the second rebellion and the murder of so many families in that twisted version of the games when there was no winner, and so soon afterwards the real Hunger Games happened. Only a few watched.

"Now, I love that! It's wonderful isn't it? Now this year's female tribute will be Klani Fler."

A seventeen year old girl came to the stage. She looked down at the ground, her long black hair falling in her face.

"Now, our male tribute is Darvan Llen." She said. A twelve year old boy came up to the stage. He had dark brown hair. He was trying not to cry but tears dropped onto the stage. They shook hands and left with the over-exited capitol woman.

**District Seven**

As music and a voice explaining the 'generosity' of the capitol blared out at the crowd of frightened children, one capitol woman watched intently, enjoying every minute of it.

"Now, our female tribute is Hirin Lontai." She said. A small thirteen year old walked up to the stage. She had short blonde hair and a few freckles on her nose. Her hands shook and her steps were shaky. She looked like she was about to either start crying or collapse.

"Now, our male tribute is Winotar Zaron." She said. A fourteen year old boy walked up to the stage. His hands were shaking slightly but he tried not to show it. His short hair was light brown. They shook hands and walked out of sight.

**District Eight**

A short film from the capitol played out trying to convince the families and children of the districts that the capitol was kind and forgiving. They all knew that the capitol people only wanted control them and they did so through fear. The exited capitol woman clapped as it ended.

"Now that that is over, it is time to pick our tributes! Our female tribute is Jinavi Lovi." She said. "Come on up dear."

A sixteen year old with black hair walked up to the stage.

"Our male tribute is Naro Randi." She said. "Thank you to this year's tributes for District Eight!"

A fifteen year old boy with red hair walked up to the stage. He shook hands with Jinavi and they left.

**District Nine**

"Now that that the wonderful film from the capitol is over, it's time to pick out this year's tributes. The girl is Tranese Jantar." A small capitol man said. It was obvious how bored he was with his job picking out the filthy tributes from District Nine and jealous of those who picked out the careers. Once they were on the train some of the poor ones acted like wild animals!

A small twelve year old girl walked up on stage. She tried to act brave but still she sniffled as she walked forwards. She had long dark brown hair and had faint freckles scattered around her face.

"Now, the boy is Katan Onir." He said. An eighteen year old walked up on stage. He had brown-red hair and also had a few freckles on his face. They shook hands.

"I'll try to help you make it out alive." He whispered to her as they walked away. "I promise."

**District Ten**

A short but plump capitol woman clapped as a hideous film played out. No one joined her applause. She reached into a glass ball of paper slips, not even bothering to say what she was doing. They all knew and she had no interest in smelly cattle workers. "Animaria Fralien."

A seventeen year old girl walked up on stage. She had muddy brown hair braided back behind her head. Almost everyone knew her. She had once saved an entire herd of cattle from an illness that had reached them. No one wanted to see her die but none were brave enough to volunteer.

"Tariron Vintor."

An eighteen year old boy walked up on stage. He too had muddy brown hair.

"So, it's the cattle's turn to save you, huh?" he asked as they walked away.

"Ha ha very funny. Tell all the jokes you can until your only listeners are a bunch of carnivorous birds eating off your dead body." She whispered back.

**District Eleven**

All of the people in District Eleven flooded from their homes to the stage. The usual film of the rising of the Hunger Games played out and all of the people watched but not many took in what they were seeing. Then the capitol woman reached into a glass jar and pulled out one paper slip.

"Liniana Rolar." She said. Liniana had guessed that she would be picked. She had tried to defend one of her friends as she was whipped by the peacekeepers for something she did not do. Liniana had been in fear that they would put her in the games so she could die and they would be rid of anyone who would dare defy them. So the fourteen year old walked on stage as if she were at school being called to read a page in front of the class. Her black hair swung at her shoulders against her dark skin.

"Tronian Hinimar." She said. A seventeen year old with dark brown hair and skin walked up on stage. He shook hands with the seemingly indifferent girl from his district and left.

**District Twelve**

In District Twelve on one of the most feared days of the year all of the children gathered in huddles, many younger ones in tears.

Near the edge of the crowd an eighteen year old stood alone. When anyone came near her she glared, she knew they hated her and she hated them. They all thought she was a freak and she knew it. The capitol woman began the reaping.

"Now, our female tribute this year is Yaliania Hiron." The eighteen year old walked up on stage.

"Our male tribute this year is Gorin Lontir." She said. A tall fourteen year old boy with blonde hair walked up on stage. They shook hands and left.


End file.
